


All Things Relative

by jakrar



Category: MacGyver
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrar/pseuds/jakrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Halloween Knights and Strictly Business.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Things Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Halloween Knights and Strictly Business.

**  
_"Go easy on me, MacGyver; I've recently suffered a personal tragedy. It's my dear sister Ashton. She was killed while skiing in Switzerland."_   
**

 

 **  
_"Was it H.I.T.?"_   
**

 

 **  
_"No. No, it was an avalanche."_   
**

 

Well, not quite. There had been an avalanche, and lives had been lost. Ashton Cooke's had not been among them....

 

* * * * *

 

"We thought you'd been _killed_." Ashton's joyous relief washed over him, leaving behind a glow of warmth. "I'm so glad you're all right! I hated to think that...." For a moment, she faltered, as if touched by lingering guilt. "Your friend tried to get back in after we heard the explosion, but the passageway was blocked - the ceiling had caved in - and when we heard people coming, I was afraid...."

 

"Don't apologize." Murdoc's tone was soft but insistent. "There was nothing you could have done - and MacGyver and I had agreed that, whatever happened, your safety came first."

 

She smiled at him, innocent and beautiful and forever beyond his reach. "I _am_ glad you're here. Did you bring your friend?"

 

"He had another assignment. I'm afraid, Miss Cooke, this is a professional visit."

 

"Oh?" Her quizzical frown held more confusion than concern. "But your friend - MacGyver - said I wouldn't have to testify."

 

"Unfortunately, it's gone beyond that. Have you heard of the Witness Protection Program...?"

 

* * * * *

 

It wasn't difficult to convince her; his story had the ring of truth, and she trusted him. The challenge lay elsewhere: documentation and witnesses, all official, all verified. An elaborate smokescreen of fiction and fact.

 

The avalanche would be child's play by comparison.

 

* * * * *

 

 **  
_"That's why I asked H.I.T. to let me come out of retirement."_   
**

 

 **  
_"They tried to kill you!"_   
**

 

 **  
_"Well, business is business. Forgive and forget, that's what I always say."_   
**

 

He would never forgive; he would never forget. But his willingness to return to the fold had convinced H.I.T., as nothing else would have, that the hostage they'd held over him was beyond all mortal reach.

 

 **  
_"Also, you know, I must confess: I need the money."_   
**

 

Oh, yes, he honestly did need the money. He was spinning an illusion he'd designed to last a lifetime, and the cost of that illusion was proving high indeed.

 

Retirement had become a luxury - a luxury Murdoc couldn't afford. And so, ironically, he'd come full circle, to find that that, too, had its price....

 

 **  
_"Poor Ashton. She was the last of my family."_   
**

 

Coolly, Murdoc played the lie out, disallowing any guilt. Like honor, the truth was expendable now - and it wasn't his fault MacGyver was fool enough to believe him.

 

His Ashton, dead? Nonsense.

 

Resurrection ran in her family.


End file.
